


Good Behavior

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: February Fic Fest [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Post-Rift, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex knows how to use sex to manipulate people and he knows how to stop himself from being manipulated... when he wants. Sometimes, the reward for good behavior is worth the price of knowing it's a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little [February Fornication Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) thin. Post-rift. Threesome.

Lex knows what they're doing. He's used sex enough times to get his way. Perhaps it's a little surprising that Clark is participating so willingly, but Lex takes the younger man's enthusiasm as a sign that this isn't about rewarding Lex.

Bruce is harder to get a lock on, especially when he's behind Lex and holding him open for Clark's thrusts. If the erection in the small of Lex's back is any indication, Bruce is enjoying himself as well.

A calloused hand tugs at a nipple and Lex tenses and moans, tightening around Clark and pushing back harder against Bruce.

Lex is determined to enjoy the sex himself. Let them work to reward him, let them dangle the prizes of their bodies and their dubious affections. Let, fuck, let Clark keep that perfect angle. Bruce swallows his moan with a biting kiss, and two sets of hands milk Lex for all he's worth. He slumps backwards, too fucked out to do more than put an encouraging hand on the back of Clark's neck.

Clark thrusts one last time before stilling, his hands squeezing Lex's hips with bruising force. Lex stares at him, wrung out his own orgasm, but mesmerized by Clark's, the way his head is thrown back, eyes closed as he shudders into movement again and drops forward. He presses into Lex, who is supported in turns by Bruce and the bed at his back.

"I love you." It's a quiet murmur, not quite spoken in the heat of the moment, and Lex has no defense against it. Then Clark echoes the sentiment in his other ear and Lex squeezes his eyes against the sudden, horrifying knowledge that he can't win this battle.


End file.
